Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Winged Demon Horde * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** ** Krylorian underground weapons testing base, somewhere in * Chen K'an's planet ** Chen K'an's lair ** Items: * The Star of Catalax * The Divine Spinal Light * The Book of Eternity Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = John Warner | Penciler2_1 = Val Mayerik | Inker2_1 = Sonny Trinidad | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle2 = Return from Oblivion! | Synopsis2 = With the scientists kidnapped by Centurius evacuated from his island, Bloodstone, Iron Man and agents of SHIELD flee just moments before said island self-destructs. As Iron Man parts company to report back to his "employer", Ulysses Bloodstone and his aid Brad Carter ponder the mysteries this latest battle has unearthed, particularly the death of Bloodstone's ancient enemy Ullyx'l at the hands of Centurius. However, they are soon on their way back to Bloodstone Island. As they approach Bloodstone's home they are attacked by the island's defense systems. Bloodstone has Brad blast a hole in one of the towers, allowing Ulysses access to the controls so he can shut them down. After investigating the facility, they learn that the defenses were activated by Samantha Eden, who was sought to protect herself from any potential invaders that might have struck during Bloodstone's absence. Meanwhile, members of Interpol meet in Geneva, Switzerland to discuss Ulysses Bloodstone, his allies and his island. Questioning his motives, the head of the meeting tells his colleagues his plans on what they should do. Back at Bloodstone Island, Ulysses has decided to ask Samantha to be his public relations co-orindator. He has made this decision because it is becoming increasingly more difficult to operate in secret and needs someone to help his public image. Samantha is surprised by this sudden offer, and Ulysses tells her to think it over, telling her to meet him in New York in the next two days. While Brad begins repairs on their headquarters, Ulysses suddenly decides to go to his meditation chambers. Brad can't help but notice that something is bothering his employer. While at a hospital in New York City, the NYPD try to figure out the why Killer Shrike was delivered anonymously. With crime evident, the officers can't even remove his mask and wait impatiently for the mercenary to come out of his coma. Meanwhile, Bloodstone enters into a deep meditative trance and suddenly finds himself pulled into the Bloodstone that is embedded in his chest. There he is shown fragments of his past and future including his old foe Ullyx'l as well as the members of the Conspiracy -- shrouded in cloaks -- appear before him. When he demands whoever is showing him all this to reveal themselves, a massive gem like sphere appears and introduces itself as the Exo-Mind, the consciousness of the Bloodstone. It explains that it was created by a race of gods from another dimension and sent to this world eons ago. who plotted to cross over into this dimension. However, the Exo-Mind has no interest in fulfilling its goals and wishes to make the odds far more interesting. Elsewhere in the facility, Brad is taking stock of the damage done, however, a sudden surge of energy disturbs his work. He rushes into the meditation room where he helps wake Bloodstone out of his trance. Ulysses explains his encounter with the Exo-Mind and tells Brad that he knows what the Conspiracy is planning to do and that they must now prepare for all out war. That evening in Marseille, France, Samantha Eden has returned home and begins to contemplate Bloodstone's offer. However, no sooner is she in her apartment is she suddenly grabbed by a man with a gun. The strange man tells her that he wants to know everything she has on Ulysses Bloodstone and threatens to shoot her if she refuses. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * ** * * Flashback: * * Locations: * Centurius' island * * , ** Headquarters * * , ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Publication Notes * Features a Great Moments in Hulk History pinup which recounts the events of Avengers #1. * Also includes a Gallery of Villains section, featuring many of Hulk's past foes. Continuity Notes '''Return from Oblivion!' * A more detailed explanation (and less confusing) explanation of the origins of the Exo-Mind and the Bloodstones is given in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}